


There's no reason to hide

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Future Fic, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: He was too easy, he knew it. Too easy for Victor to just seduce with the minimum amount of words and touch, simply because it was Victor. Beautiful and perfect Victor, loving and warm and wonderful, holding him like he was made of glass yet touching him with a burning greed. Yuuri had never in his life felt so wanted until Victor touched him with such adoration, as if he wanted to map every inch of Yuuri's body. By now he had to be extremely familiar with it, something that brought Yuuri an unexpected amount of satisfaction and pride, knowing that Victor's attention was on him, his fascination trained on his body.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227





	There's no reason to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Have some porn for the weekend, babes.

Sinking into a hot bath was never going to be a perfect replacement for a dip in the _onsen_ , but it was close enough and Yuuri was still grateful for the relief that immediately seeped into his tired muscles when he settled into Victor's large tub.

That feeling of boneless relaxation was curbed by Victor wrapping his arms around Yuuri and tugging him towards him, allowing the younger man to settle with his back against his torso. Yuuri laughed softly as long fingers began to play with his wet hair as he relaxed against Victor's warm body, resting his head against his future husband's shoulder as the older man nosed at his temple before pressing a soft kiss to it. 

Future husband. Fiance. That was still so remarkable no matter how much time had passed since that night in Barcelona. He was marrying Victor, who was throwing himself into all the planning with an endearing enthusiasm that made Yuuri's heart flutter. 

The intimacy between them was so much more intense than it already was, leaving Yuuri feeling so wonderfully vulnerable in moments like these, which felt remarkably good, to his surprise. After spending the majority of his life closing himself off, he and Victor now realized just how _starved_ he was for touch, for skin and affection, even though it all still had him flustered.

Right now, though, he allowed himself to enjoy Victor's adoring touches, closing his eyes and smiling softly as the man behind him kept his lips pressed against his head, humming quietly in enjoyment as his hands wandered across Yuuri's torso beneath the water. The act had Yuuri feeling even more heat throughout his body, simmering under his skin and pulsing under each playful venture of those long-fingered hands, one stroking his hair back and the other gently pinching at a nipple. Yuuri couldn't help but writhe a little, his knee surfacing a bit as his leg gave a too-noticeable twitch. 

He was too easy, he knew it. Too easy for Victor to just seduce with the minimum amount of words and touch, simply because it was Victor. Beautiful and perfect Victor, loving and warm and wonderful, holding him like he was made of glass yet touching him with a burning greed. Yuuri had never in his life felt so _wanted_ until Victor touched him with such adoration, as if he wanted to map every inch of Yuuri's body. By now he had to be extremely familiar with it, something that brought Yuuri an unexpected amount of satisfaction and pride, knowing that Victor's attention was on _him_ , his fascination trained on his body. 

"...Let's take it slow," he murmured, his breathy voice sounding almost like a moan as he moved his neck just enough that he was baring his neck, allowing his lover to press more kisses to each bit of exposed flesh and summoning a pleased flush.

Yuuri heard Victor give a soft little laugh as he pressed kisses to Yuuri's nape and shoulders, every brush of his lips feather-soft and pleasant. "Slow, hm? Does my greedy _porosyenok_ want to be teased?" he whispered breathily into Yuuri's ear, drawing a laugh from him as he started running his hands over Yuuri's abdomen and the tops of his thighs.

Yuuri hummed again, eyes still closed as he allowed the warm, teasing sensation of Victor's expert hands making their way across the parts of his body they both knew were most sensitive. His thighs shook under the water as Victor avoided touching his dick, which was already halfway hard. God, it would've been embarrassing if Yuuri hadn't been so absorbed in Victor's touch.

"Because I can do that. Tease you," Victor murmured, utterly fascinated as he took in every twitch, every flutter of Yuuri's eyelids as he traced the wet trails that led from Yuuri's throat to his abdomen, his smile widening with every little noise Yuuri let out the deeper his hands wandered beneath the water. True to his word he moved his hands slowly, fingers dancing over the soft skin of Yuuri's thighs, delighting in the handfuls of flesh as he paid close attention to every cute expression on Yuuri's face.

That perfect mouth was open slightly, begging for something to suck on as Yuuri panted with barely-contained eagerness. Victor drew one hand out of the water to tip Yuuri's face towards his, and he gazed into those dark, glassy eyes right before Yuuri shut them tight and let out a high pitched gasp when Victor's other hand wandered down to gently fondle his sac. 

The effect was fun to watch; Yuuri shivered violently in Victor's arms, hands rapidly flying out of the water to grab the edges of the tub, causing a decent amount of water to slosh out. Victor blissfully ignored it, one arm across Yuuri's chest and the other very carefully cradling the pair of tight balls in his palm, his wrist brushing against the bottom of the now-hard length.

"Look what I found," Victor teased, voice vibrating in Yuuri's ear. Yuuri bit his lip, failing at quieting a whine as his coach slowly began to stroke his length, his lips pressing kiss after wet kiss on Yuuri's neck, running his tongue across every spot he sucked between his teeth, driving Yuuri even crazier. Then Victor nipped at his earlobe, making Yuuri give a little jolt, and he asked lowly as he deliberately slowed his strokes, darting a finger across the slit of his cock after drawing back the foreskin. "Does that feel good? You're so sensitive, _detka._ Falling apart so soon and I've barely touched you."

"I'm not...Not falling apart," Yuuri gritted out before giving in with a soft little moan, his body relaxing against Victor's with little shivers, the older man drawing sensation and heat to that one, unbearably sensitive point, meanwhile lighting each and every one of Yuuri's nerves on fire. "God, Victor..."

"Yes?"

"...More..."

Victor smirked with satisfaction at the the soft pleading in the young man's voice, watching color bloom on his cheeks while his eyes remained shut tight. Yuuri was always so eager for more yet never failed to blush and react shyly even as he begged for what he wanted. "Poor baby," Victor cooed, easing up on the slit and going back to giving Yuuri's dick slow, steady strokes, keeping his eyes on that lovely, blushing face. "Want me to play with you? Mm?" he asked, brushing his lips against Yuuri's parted ones and watching his words and actions take effect. It was one of the best parts of making love to the touch-starved young man. He felt _everything_ so beautifully, unleashing the passion he'd once done his best to hide from everyone, even from Victor. Watching Yuuri, experiencing him like this, was Victor's own little slice of paradise, maddening and delightful all at once. Getting to see Yuuri's excitement with every discovery they made about each other. His stubborn shyness, and the way those sweet eyes burned with lust, giving Victor those _looks_ that had him crawling on his knees, ready to shamelessly beg too. 

Yuuri hadn't answered, still panting softly while he tried to fuck up into Victor's grip. Chuckling, Victor gave his wrist the tiniest twist- _"Ah-!"_

"Tell me," he urged, kissing the wealth of warm skin before him.

Exhaling sharply, Yuuri could feel his heart racing almost painfully. He felt the rapid movement of his chest as he realized how much he wanted to literally and emotionally place himself in Victor's hands, to close his eyes and trust him with whatever came next because Victor always just... _knew_ what he was doing in these situations, stirring Yuuri up and just drawing _everything_ out, every bit of need in his heart and body and filling every one of those needs with enthusiasm. 

"I want-" He cut himself off with another choked gasp, his thighs trembling hard under the water and his hands slipping from the edges of the tub, one flying up to hang on to Victor's wet nape to urge him closer, close enough to reach his lips. The kiss was hard, urgent in stark contrast to the torturous, slow strokes on his cock that were clearly meant to keep riling him up, to drive him to an extreme that left them both tired and sated, that left Yuuri's heart racing uncontrollably as satisfaction and relief pulsed through his blood. But he realized that on this occasion Victor wanted him to _work_ for it, taking Yuuri's earlier words to heart and going painfully slow, making sure Yuuri felt it all. It was just as well, because Yuuri's mind unraveled and he wanted everything. Everything from the glorious man holding him.

Whatever apprehension he felt slithered away as he clutched Victor's nape, moaning into the kiss as the other man's tongue stroked across his mouth. He felt...taken care of and toyed with all at once as Victor's fingers toyed with the head of his cock and other fingers stroked his jawline as the kiss ended, Yuuri keeping his head turned as his lips tingled. He opened his eyes slightly, dazed as he stared right into Victor's eyes. He loved those eyes so much, he loved how they looked at him, absorbing him completely like he was a freaking sunset. "God, I want...Take me to bed..." 

Victor smiled at him, looking pleased at Yuuri's words. Yuuri felt hotter under that gaze, but it stirred his own pleasure and his pride at pleasing the other man. That pride of his, intense and intoxicating, and becoming so much more powerful when Victor held him like this, when Victor lay satisfied in Yuuri's arms. But it felt like his pride didn't count for much at the moment when he knew he was embarrassingly close to falling apart, his remarkable stamina be damned.

Yuuri smiled back, feeling mildly lightheaded as he slowly drew his hand away, Victor kissing the backs of his knuckles when he drew it across the man's mouth. It made Yuuri's heart flutter but he knew he needed to regain just enough control to move, no matter how much he wanted to submit to Victor's loving touches right at that moment. As soon as Victor, regrettably, drew back his own hands, Yuuri slowly got to his feet.

Victor watched the younger man's movements with hunger, his eyes drawn to every ripple of water coursing down Yuuri's back, as though drawing a map for Victor's fingers to follow. He watched those rivulets move against the muscular curves of his back down to the soft globes of his ass and further to his delectable thighs. He was tempted to grab Yuuri again and take excellent advantage of their positions by worshiping the soft flesh before him. But Victor behaved himself, biting his lip in anticipation as he watched Yuuri lift one perfect leg out of the tub, followed by the other, and then Victor followed his future husband out, excitement racing through his bloodstream. He was achingly hard, ready to sink his dick between those ass cheeks or into Yuuri's mouth, whatever the other wanted.

What he did do was grab a towel to start patting Yuuri dry, delighting in the other's shy, happy smile at the attention. Good, because Victor loved it when Yuuri let himself bask in the adoration he deserved. He dipped down to press several kisses to Yuuri's forehead, delighting in the soft laugh he got in response and the way Yuuri brought their bodies together, the brush of their erect lengths feeling sharper than a knife and drawing a hiss from both of them.

Yuuri lifted his head to kiss him, and Victor moaned into his mouth, his head spinning at the sweet intimacy. The towel hung almost uselessly in his hands as Yuuri's tongue slid against his, and he was only moving the towel against spots that were already dry. He heard a quiet chuckle from Yuuri when they drew away for breath, and stared in a daze as Yuuri took the towel from him and finished drying them off. 

Once they were finished it was Yuuri who led the way back into the bedroom, color still blooming on his cheeks as he kept smiling at Victor, his eyes warm with lust. That gaze made Victor want to get on his knees, but he managed to stay upright until they reached the bed, both of them clambering onto it as they darted towards each other for kisses, hands grabbing at every bit of skin they could reach. Victor quickly overpowered Yuuri, gently seizing his wrist and wrapping an arm around his waist before kissing him, deep and hard, drawing out soft noises of enjoyment from the younger man as Victor just held him close, let him feel the sensation of their bodies pressed together with not an inch of space between them, their cocks rubbing together in the most wonderful way. 

Victor pulled back just slightly once he was deprived of oxygen, a string of saliva connecting them briefly as Yuuri chased his mouth with his, eyes glassy with need. "Such a gorgeous boy, and all mine," Victor marveled quietly, thumbing at Yuuri's chin and watching the needy look on Yuuri's beautiful face. No one would see this but Victor, and he felt such a swell of love and satisfaction at the thought.

Yuuri could only gaze at the other man helplessly, a soft noise leaving his throat as Victor's thumb stroked the small space between his lips. Without thinking twice, Yuuri opened his mouth to take the digit in it, his eyes closing as he curled his tongue around Victor's thumb and started to suck it at his leisure, the warmth in his chest growing as the tension in his loins grew tighter with the need for release. But Yuuri didn't want it yet. He wanted to cum riding Victor. He didn't express the desire out loud, but instead put both hands on Victor's arms to gently coax him to lie back so Yuuri could crawl on top of him, legs on either side of Victor's waist.

Victor drew him back into a kiss that was slow and sensual, his fingers stroking through Yuuri's hair while he brought his other hand down the center of Yuuri's torso to wrap his hand around his dick again, stroking at an infuriatingly steady pace. Yuuri yanked his mouth away with a frustrated groan, though what was left of the rational part of his brain told him to slow down. The reward would be worth the wait. In the meantime Yuuri resorted to languidly riding Victor's thigh as his cock dripped precum all over Victor's fist. When Yuuri peered at him his breath caught in his throat at the _hunger_ on Victor's face, those blue eyes stuck right on him.

Yes, Victor's gaze was full of Yuuri, watching him turn into a needy mess before he hid his face in the crook of Victor's neck and whined softly. Victor licked along the shell of his ear, gently taking it between his teeth to feel Yuuri jolt as he slowed his strokes. That brought another whine from Yuuri against Victor's neck, where he gave Victor a retaliatory nip that contradicted his breathy plea of, "Don't stop..."

"I don't want to," Victor assured him, whispering in his ear and watching a shiver crawl down his spine as he shuddered out a gasp. He smiled before pressing a soothing kiss to Yuuri's nape, his palm focusing on the still-leaking head of the cock he was stroking. "I want to make you desperate for me. Put your hand on your cock. Feel how wet it is," he said, pulling his hand away completely and resisting another laugh at Yuuri's expense when the younger man groaned in frustration.

Yuuri bit into Victor's shoulder again, though not too roughly. It was just an annoyed gesture, one that both of them would enjoy later, at least after Yuuri stopped feeling embarrassed. He rapidly brought his own hand to his cock, and exhaled with relief at the touch, careful not to stroke so that he brought himself off too quickly. "Fuck, I'm going crazy," he moaned, dragging his gaze back up to Victor's face entreatingly, his face burning while the rest of him wrestled with impatience. The tip of his cock really was wet with precum, leaving his hand slick with it. 

He hardly realized he'd closed his eyes again until he felt fingers prodding at his lips. He opened his mouth automatically, and Victor sank two fingers in, all while gazing right at Yuuri with heat and fascination in his eyes. Part of Yuuri wanted to close his eyes again, but he kept them open, refusing to take his eyes off of Victor as he sucked at the long fingers and licked his palm clean, tasting himself on Victor's skin. He kept his eyes open as he did it, kept riding Victor's thigh for just enough relief as he masturbated and kept himself on that precarious edge.

Victor drew his fingers out with a wet sound, pressed a kiss to Yuuri's lips before he turned to grab the lube and poured it on his already wet fingers. Yuuri kissed him again, possessively licking the roof of his mouth as Victor's fingers trailed down his back, leaving cool trails on Yuuri's warm skin, making him shiver again. Yuuri held on to Victor's shoulder as the older man's fingers dipped between his cheeks and started to slowly stroke his rim, and Yuuri stared at him in incredulously. Oh, Victor was going to draw this out too. Of course he would. He was going to turn Yuuri into more of a mess than he already was. Fuck, he was already trying to fuck himself on Victor's fingers, but the man was smiling at him playfully while shaking his head at him, just barely dipping the tip of his finger in.

" _God_ ," Yuuri huffed out, squeezing Victor's shoulder and the base of his dick to keep himself from plummeting, mouthing at Victor's neck to try and quiet the pathetic noises dislodging from his throat. 

"You said take it slow," Victor countered, smirking as he sank his finger in just a bit.

It went in embarrassingly easy, and Yuuri had to stop touching himself before he made himself cum. Victor could have spent ages doing just this, fingering Yuuri until he made him cum several times or else edged him until he was ready to kill Victor. Thankfully, Yuuri realized as the minutes wore on that Victor wasn't going to be edging him, which had him trying very hard to not cum in the five seconds after Victor pressed on his prostate with three fingers. 

It was fast, it was slow, it was the best kind of torture, leaving Yuuri hanging on to Victor and gasping against his throat when he wasn't trying to kiss him, each one sloppy and quick. Yuuri couldn't talk, he could barely think, he could only let out a shudder when Victor drew his fingers out. Yuuri raised himself on his knees again, his heart racing when Victor kissed him properly while grasping his cock to get the tip against Yuuri, who drew back enough that he could see the look on Victor's face as he started to lower himself on his length. His eyes almost fluttered shut, he felt so good, so _full_ as Victor's cock stretched him, and once he was inside completely Yuuri practically settled around him, and Victor looked enraptured, and sounded like he couldn't breathe. Yuuri stuttered, trying hard to catch his breath and get a hold of his swirling thoughts, but he was so overwhelmed and he realized he was drooling. Fucking drooling and probably blurting out nonsense. Every rock of Victor's hips was set at a teasing pace, leaving Yuuri to fuck himself on his dick, which he guessed was what the older man wanted.

Victor couldn't help but buck his hips and squirm beneath Yuuri, watching the younger man's face as he fucked himself. Yuuri looked beautiful like this and Victor was transfixed, his chest feeling tight with adoration and burning pleasure. And every noise Yuuri was making sounded filthy and wonderful, driving Victor closer to his own end. He tightened his hold on Yuuri's waist, feeling how the younger man moved and just _took_ , as though Victor were the one being toyed with now. Hell, he was, lying there totally helpless against the look of bliss on Yuuri's face and the urgent moans spilling from his mouth. "Where should I cum?" Victor blurted out, hearing how desperately breathless his voice was.

Yuuri opened his eyes, never pausing in his movements as he looked Victor in the eye, his own still burning nearly black as coals. Yes, Victor was completely helpless under that gaze, and he felt it in his dick when Yuuri groaned, "If you're going to cum...it better be inside me."

It looked like something snapped inside Victor in the split second after the words came out of Yuuri's mouth, and suddenly he was gripping Yuuri's hips tightly before he began fucking up into him with single-minded intent. Yuuri choked on a scream, clawing at Victor's shoulders as his cock pounded his prostate. The pressure was enormously satisfying yet infuriating because he was so _close_ and he'd waited long enough, but he couldn't control the pace anyway, the frantic pace Victor was setting, making Yuuri's thighs tremble and his dick spill so much precum between them. Victor didn't even have to _touch_ him to make his spine arch the way it did when he _finally_ climaxed with a scream, contracting around Victor as pulse after pulse of cum spurted out of him, leaving him trembling all over with a sob before Victor came inside him, groaning into his ear with a deep satisfaction that made Yuuri whimper as that sticky heat filled him up.

When it felt like neither of them had much left to give, Yuuri lolled against Victor like a rag doll, his ass still managing to clench around the softening length inside him. Victor managed to hold on to him, breathing raggedly under him with his hips giving tiny jerks. Yuuri winced with each one, suddenly very sensitive, and Victor pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as he gently lifted Yuuri off of him. That summoned a hiss from both of them, and Yuuri dropped to his side with a groan, his back throbbing with the promise of lingering aches. 

He closed his eyes, completely dazed and very aware of how hard his heart was beating against his ribs. Even so, satisfaction bled into his fucking marrow, and it didn't let him move. But he could very much feel Victor's cum trickling out of him, the sensation still so strange but so very welcome, making him shiver with pleasure and satisfaction even more. Marked, inside and out, and he could feel it and Victor could see probably see it, if the hand on Yuuri's ass was any indication.

He then heard Victor marvel breathlessly, " _Bozhe moy,_ you should see yourself right now..."

"...W-why?"

He opened his eyes but Victor was already behind him, wrapping him up in his arms and cradling Yuuri against his front. "You can't even close your mouth/ You're drooling too," he teased, laughter in his tired voice. 

Yuuri hurriedly wiped his chin and settled back against Victor, incredibly exhausted and sure to feel everything tomorrow without a lot of regret. How could he when, once again, Victor knew what he was doing. It was almost a shame to take that away from the world. Almost. 

That made Yuuri smile with a soft, prideful laugh, and he painstakingly turned around to face Victor and just look at him. His hair was untidy and he looked as tired as Yuuri felt, and he was beautiful. And he was Yuuri's. 

"What's that look, Yuuri?" Victor asked quietly, beaming at him.

Yuuri smiled back, recognizing for the millionth time just how lucky he was. "Just admiring the view."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way in the wake of current events, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


End file.
